darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Irina of Carim
Irina of Carim is a character and merchant in Dark Souls III. She is voiced by Sarah Beck Mather, who also voiced Lucatiel in Dark Souls II. Location Found in the Undead Settlement, imprisoned in a cell guarded by Eygon of Carim. The door cannot be opened from that side, however, and an alternate route must be found throughout the sewage system. The other entrance is locked too, though, and the Grave Key is required in order to open it. This key can be bought from the Shrine Handmaid after she has upgraded her stock once the player has given her the Mortician's Ashes. If the player accepts Irina's offer to enter their services, she will relocate to Firelink Shrine and settle at the end of the basement's corridor on the east wing, where she will become a miracles merchant. Lore Irina was a nun in her homeland, Carim. She came to Lothric with the aim of becoming a fire keeper. However, at the poor state the Champion of Ash encountered her when freeing her from her prison, she had no other option than to accept that she was unfit to tend the flames. Instead, she offered to aid her savior by teaching miracles in Firelink Shrine. Since she is blind, she perceives the world only with her tact. The player can bring her miracle tomes written in braille for her to learn new miracles, which she may then teach the player in return. Wares Default Londor Braille Divine Tome Braille Divine Tome of Carim Deep Braille Divine Tome Braille Divine Tome of Lothric Drops 100px | Guaranteed |Tower Key (Dark Souls III) Tower Key | Tower Key (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed }} Dialogue |} Notes *Agreeing to touch Irina when she pleads the player to do so grants the "Prayer" gesture. *If the player kills Irina in Firelink Shrine, rests at a bonfire and then comes back, the Tower Key will appear in her usual residing spot for the player to pick up. *Eygon's disposition changes toward the player when Irina is freed and offers to become the player's ally, as long as Irina remains safe. *If the player purchases at least one dark miracle from Irina, Eygon will escort her from Firelink Shrine to the Iudex Gundyr bonfire, where he will become hostile to the player. *If the player purchases all of the dark miracles, Irina will no longer act as a merchant. **At this point, she can be interacted with to reveal dialogue. **Additionally, interacting with her while wearing Morne's Set allows for unique dialogue. *If the player purchases all non-dark miracles, Irina will move to the tower just outside of Firelink Shrine and will act as a Fire Keeper. **If the player had previously given her the Deep Braille Divine Tome or the Londor Braille Divine Tome without purchasing any dark miracles, the tomes will be left where Irina resided and can then be given to Karla instead. Trivia *Irina is reminiscent of Reah of Thorolund from Dark Souls, sharing a similar appearance and providing similar services. Gallery Irina unhooded.jpg|Irina removing her hood after becoming a fire keeper. Unhooded Irina.jpg|Side angle. pl:Irina z Carimu